bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Aimi
|occupation = Voice Actress |blood_type = A |height = 163 cm |ann_profile = Anime News Network |mal = MyAnimeList |facebook = |twitter = Twitter |instagram = Instagram |blog = Blog |website = Official Website Agency Profile }} , professionally known by the mononym of , was born on December 25, 1991 in Hyogo Prefecture, Japan. She is the voice actress of Toyama Kasumi. She is affiliated with HiBiKi and her musical activities are signed under Bushiroad Media. Background Aimi was born in Hyogo Prefecture, and currently lives in Tokyo with her younger sister. Aimi had dreamed of becoming a singer ever since she was young. She initially only aspired to become a singer, but she became interested in voice acting after becoming familiar with the anime series Macross Frontier, where she was impressed at how the series was able to combine music and animation in its storytelling.https://ddnavi.com/interview/239409/a/3 In order to make her dream come true, she participated in various contests, such as the “Best of Singer Contest National Championship 2008”, which she made into the Finals but lost. She was one of 3rd ANIMAX Anison Grand Prix Finalists with Sayaka Sasaki in 2009, and was a winner of the Osaka block. On February 6th, 2010, she made it to the finals of the “Aim for Ellie! Milky Holmes Seiyuu Audition”, a seiyuu audition tour hosted by DWANGO Creative School, but lost the role to Tokui Sora. However, she did make her debut as a seiyuu in the Milky Holmes anime. On April 27, 2013, Aimi won the role of Kazumi Tokiwa in Futari wa Milky Holmes during the Milky Holmes Sisters Members Scout Audition and formed the unit Milky Holmes Feathers together with Ayasa. Aimi is also known for voicing: * Julia in The Idolm@ster: Million Live! * Suiko Tatsunagi and Amu Chouno in Cardfight!! Vanguard * Kiri Hyoryu from Future Card Buddyfight * Tomoya Mizuhara in Onee-chan ga Kita * Yukari Nanahoshi in Luck & Logic * Emanuela Pollarola in Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko * Shelly in Plastic Memories Aimi's first single, Tenshi no CLOVER, was released on 3rd May, 2011, and used as the opening for the anime Lotte no Omocha!. To date, she has released 5 singles and one full album titled Love. Aimi was the guitarist of a girls' band in high school and self-taught, but quit playing after graduating.https://ddnavi.com/interview/239409/a/ She picked it up back in 2014 and used it to perform during her THE iDOLM@STER Million Live! live performances as Julia. Aimi is the influence and where Kidani Takaaki, the president of Bushiroad, got his idea for the BanG Dream! franchise from - after seeing Aimi playing the guitar during THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!!2014.https://www.e-onkyo.com/news/1062 Aimi, alongside with Ayasa and Rimi, was one of the three original members of Poppin'Party. Personality & Hobbies Aimi's hobbies is studying languages and collecting figures, and her special skills include playing the saxophone and crane games. Her favorite manga is Glass Mask, while her favorite game series is the Harvest Moon series. Her favorite onigiri fillings are tuna and mayonnaise. Trivia * Her nicknames are Aimin (あいみん) and Ai-chan (あいちゃん). * Her favorite color is gold. * She owns a pet snake named Annie.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiaJoNybMzg * She has both an older brother and a younger sister. References Category:Voice Actress Category:Poppin'Party